First Word's Of An English Man
by coin1996
Summary: This small story is just about England's first word's and it's just really cute! Please read!


"Come on Arthur say Scotland." Scotland said as he looked to his baby brother. England looked up with wide green eyes and reached out his hand. Scotland let the small nation take hold of his finger and sighed. "Come on Arthur. Say Scotland. Sc-ot-la-nd." Scotland stated. England blinked and looked to his older brother confused. "Scotland." Scotland stated.

"Ello Scotland! O! It's Angleterre! Has he talked yet?" France asked. He was the same age as Ireland but yet almost the same size as the red-head. The two were still young and Scotland huffed.

"No. He hasn't said a word France. I had tried to get him to say my name but all he does is look at me like I have to head's. Arthur come on say Scotland." Scotland said. Arthur gave a confused looked and France laughed.

"Oui he does!" France laughed. The small nation looked to France and stretched out his hand.

"He can say Ireland." Ireland said as he ran over to his little brother. Scotland looked at him.

"What did ye say?" Scotland asked.

"He can say Ireland." Ireland smiled and sat his brother on his lap as he sat down on the grass. England looked up at his brother and giggled. "Come on Arthur say Ireland." Ireland said. England gave a lost look and Ireland laughed. "Come on Arthur say it." he said. England blinked and looked around. The three men looked at him and then Whales came out. He looked at his brother's and France and sighed.

"He won't talk." he said with a soft voice. He sat next to his brother's and pulled out a book. England smiled a big smile and pointed to the book. He loved seeing the picture's. "That's a fairy Arthur." Whales said. England blinked and opened his mouth. He closed it again and all the brother's sighed.

"Aw Angelterre my just be shy." France smiled.

"Shut up France." Scotland said.

"F." England said. The brother's looked to him and England looked at them all. He was so confused to as why every one was looking at him. "F." he said again. The boy's looked to him with wide eyes. He smiled brightly and reached out to where France was sitting. France smiled a light smile and held out his hand. England took his hand and shook his finger. "Fr." he said. France blinked and Scotland gave a confused look. The other two brother's looked to England and England got up from his brother's lap. He moved to were France sat and pulled at his hair. France flinched.

"Ow that hurt's Angleterre." France said. England stopped his pulling and looked up to France with bright green eyes. He held out his hand's and France laughed. "Do you want a hug?" he asked. England nodded and France hugged the small nation lightly. He let England go and England looked to his brother. Ireland blinked and looked to Scotland.

"Why would he hug France?" he asked. Scotland tilted his head.

"Fwance." England said. The nation's all stopped in their track's. England smiled brightly and clapped his hand's together. "Fwance! Fwance!" he called over and over again. France smiled and Scotland's eye twitched. He had taught the smallest of the brother's to say his name and yet he said the French man's name instead. "Fwance." England pointed to France and France nodded.

"Oui but it is France Angleterre. Fr-an-ce." France said. England blinked.

"Fwance." England said.

"Arthur's so cute!" Ireland yelled.

"Cute?" England asked. Now he was catching on. Ireland nodded.

"Yup cute! You're cute Arthur." Ireland said.

"Fwance cute!" England yelled and clapped his hand's.

"Now that's the way to go cher!" France smiled. Scotland's face went really red at this point.

"Cute Fwance!" England said hugging the French man. France smiled and patted his back. England then kissed France's cheek and France laughed.

"Oui cher! I am very cute! Thank you." France laughed. Scotland got up and Ireland pulled his little brother away before Scotland dragged France off.

"Get out of my land ye frog!" Scotland yelled tossing him back to the small boat the French man came in.

"Aw not nice Scotland! It's not my fault mon petit lapin called me cute!" France said.

"Go to h*** ye frog!" Scotland yelled. France sighed and crossed his arm's as he looked at Scotland. He then looked at his boat and pushed it in the water a bit. He got in and pushed off the beach with the row.

"Alright good-by Scotland!" France yelled. Scotland just crossed his arm's and looked away from the younger nation.

"Frog." he spat.

* * *

Ireland laughed as England yelled at France. The two had yelled at each other for the past half hour and the meting once again was going no where. Scotland sighed from his spot and Whales read his book. Germany had the Italian all around him so he really couldn't stop the two.

"You would be the last person I would ever want to say the name of!" England yelled.

"That's where you're wrong." Ireland said. Every thing seemed to stop and England looked at his brother with a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" England asked.

"O yes I remember." whales said.

"Wish I could forget." Scotland said. France started to laugh at this point.

"O I know what they are talking about! That was the first time Angleterre told me I was cute and kissed me!" France laughed. The UK brother's nodded and England glared at the French man.

"I would do no such thing!" England hissed.

"You did little brother." Scotland said. England looked to his brother and then after all three nodded he looked at France. France smiled and the other nation's all had shocked look's on there face's.

"Yup! You're first ever word was France. You're fist beginning sentence was cute France." Ireland laughed. England's face went red and nation's started to laugh.

"That's right! That was the first time cher ever kissed me!" France said. England's face went even redder and he looked to the ground.

"Ya the first time I ever kicked ye out of are country!" Scotland yelled.

"So worth it! Angleterre was so small he was just beginning to walk at the time. You were so cute with his chubby cheek's and your short blond hair. Those big eye brow's of your's! It was so cute!" France said as he hugged England. "Then you said 'Cute France' and hugged me and kissed me on the cheek!" France said. The nation's all laughed and England blushed so much he hid his face in France's shoulder.

"Shut up." England said.

"But that was also the same day Arthur started to talk and act like he is today." Ireland said.

"Ya but we couldn't get him to stop saying France's name." Scotland added.

"No it wasn't France it was Fwance." Whales said. England just hid his bright red face on France's chest so he could hide it all.

"Don't get me started when he was a bit older and learn the word bloody it was bloody every thing." Scotland added.

"I remember that phase!" Ireland yelled.

"Yup. Bloody frog, Bloody git, bloody brother's, bloody tree, bloody grass, bloody people, bloody Scotland, and are very favorite 'That bloody squall took my nut's." Whales said. the room felled with laughter. England could never get over his brother's memories at this time. He wanted them gone.

"Cher you're all red." France said. England just hit him.

"Go die you bloody fool." England said. France could only laugh.

* * *

Well here is another one! I hope you all liked this one as well! I don't own Hetalia!


End file.
